New York
by Tigerlily Aurora
Summary: Max and the gang travel to New York where they meet some they excpected and some they didn't.
1. Chapter 1

_**NEW YORK**_

_**PART 1**_

"No!" Maria screamed as she ran out of the kitchen. The Sheriff came out of the kitchen with a very grim expression on his face. "What is it, dad?" asked Kyle. "Alex is dead," the sheriff said softly.

Liz Parker woke with a start. All of that is over she thought. Tess killed him but now she is dead too, and Max's baby is safe. No reason to worry.

"Are you alright, Liz?" Max asked worriedly. "You had a nightmare."

"I'm fine, it was only a dream," she replied as they passed a sign that said "Welcome to Montana".

Later that day the gang stopped at a rest stop near the mountains. While Max went to get a map of Montana, Isabel noticed a man staring at them. "Michael, I think we need to get out of here, we're attracting attention." Michael saw the guy she referring to but didn't recognize him. When Max came back they all piled back into the van. When they were on the road Isabel said "Max, we need to disguise ourselves again. I know we just did it at the last rest stop but Michael and I just saw a guy who looked like he recognized us." Max pulled over. "What do you mean you think he recognized us, Iz? We are almost as far from Roswell as we can get without leaving the country. How can the Special Unit still be tracking us?"

"That's the thing, Maxwell, I don't think he was FBI."

"What are you talking about Michael? If he wasn't FBI then why did he recognize us? You?" Maria asked.

That's the strange thing. I think I know him from before, you know _before_. From home." Michael said even more confused than ever.

"So, Michael is this guy good or evil?" asked Kyle.

"I think he's good. Like he's here to help us." Michael answered.

"Even so, I still think we need a change." Isabel said.

"I agree," said Max, "He could be anybody. I'm not taking a chance."

Max decided to rearrange the license plate numbers for what seemed like the 50th time on this journey while Isabel decided on a new color. After Isabel had decided on a royal blue color, and as Max and Isabel got back into the van Liz suddenly said, "How far are we planning on going anyway, Max?"

"As far as necessary," Max answered as he started the van.

_How far were they planning on going?_ Max thought about Liz's words a few hours later. So far they had no plan. They were just going where the road took them. Eventually the road would stop and he had no idea where that would be. He knew they had to get as far away from Roswell as possible, though. _I have to protect everyone, especially Liz and Isabel. They gave up the most to come with me,_ he thought looking at Liz then in the review mirror at his sister. _I have to keep everyone safe, I'm the King, that's my job._

"Max. Max. MAX!" someone said.

"Huh," he replied breaking out of his thoughts.

"Max, pull over." Isabel said.

"Why, is something wrong"? he asked, instantly on his guard.

"Yes, Max something is wrong. You haven't slept in two days. You need a break."

"I'm fine, Iz. I don't need to sleep," he said gently.

"Maxwell, Isabel's right. You're a zombie."

"Michael, I'm fine. I don't need a rest, and besides where would we stop? We don't have any money."

"Max, please stop. One of us can drive," Isabel pleaded.

"No! I'm driving and that's final!"

Suddenly the van stopped and everyone looked at Michael who had his palm up facing the ignition. Max snapped around with fire in his eyes. Isabel sat there stunned as Maria and Liz exchanged glances. Kyle just watched.

"Get out of the car, Maxwell."

"Michael," Max began.

"Get out of the damn car, Maxwell. I'm second in command so if you die from exhaustion I become King. And I don't feel like being King anytime soon."

Max, finally admitting defeat, reluctantly got out of the car. He really did need a break. Michael also got out and into the drivers seat.

"Oh no," said Maria, "He can't drive. Every time he drives he fries the engine. At least he does in my car. I wouldn't be surprised if it is fried right now and won't work."

"Well," said Michael as the engine started, "That must just be in your car." He gave Maria a smirk then said, "So, where are we going anyway, Maxwell?"

"New York," answered Max as everyone stared at him in shock.

The beginning paragraph is not copywrited to me. It belongs to JasonKatims and those who created Roswell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NEW YORK**_

_PART 2_

"Why New York, Max? It's crowded and dangerous." Isabel whispered.

"Why not somewhere in the mountains?"

"Because, Iz. Think about it, if we move into a small town everyone will

notice and it will make it easier for them to find us. If we move into a

big city nobody will think twice about us and with all those people it

will be very hard for them to find us."

"But Maxwell, big cities are so dangerous."

"Yeah, Max, remember what happened last time you went to a big city?

You were trying to find the last shape shifter and he…" Liz trailed off

quietly then continued after she was able to fight off the bad memories.

"He almost killed you, Max."

"I'll be fine, Liz, we all will be. New York is too big of a place for us to

be found."

"So was California," Liz replied.

"We will all be safe. I promise. Nobody worry about it. I know what I

am doing." Max said trying to reassure everyone.

"How can you promise something like that Max? Remember all your

other promises? Alex ended up dead because of you and your stupid

promises!" Isabel yelled with tears in her eyes.

"That's why I'm not the king anymore. That's why I don't make all the

decisions for this group anymore. That's why all of you get to decide

now too."

"You mean like a vote?" asked Maria.

"Exactly like a vote. So, I'm not deciding this time, it's your turn.

What's it going to be?" Max asked. "I vote yes, let's go to New York.

Kyle?"

Maria decided. "I say yes, too. Isabel?"

"I say no, it's a very bad idea."

"I agree with Isabel. This plan bites."

"Alright, Liz. Break the tie," Max said.

"It is dangerous," Liz answered.

"Alright then, it's decided we don't go to New York," Max said.

"_But," _Liz continued, "It seems like this is the only plan we have and it

does make sense. I say yes."

"Alright, so we're going to New York. Great, I've always wanted to go

there; I just didn't think it would be under the circumstances that I was

running from the FBI with a bunch of aliens." Kyle said, half kidding.

"Kyle, shut up," said Isabel.

Two long days and many times of switching drivers later they passed a

motel. "Turn around Kyle, I saw a motel back there, maybe we can sneak

in or something," said Maria.

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard, Maria. It would never

work," stated Michael.

"Nobody asked you, Guerin. I didn't hear anyone ask for your opinion!"

"That's funny, Maria, I didn't hear anyone ask for your opinion either."

"Yeah, well I'm sick of your _damn_ complaining! All you ever do is

complain!" she shot back.

"Me! What about you! What happened to wanting out of the alien chaos,

Maria? You haven't exactly been the best of company either! If you want

out just say it, Kyle can pull over and let you out right now!"

"Keep me out of it. I don't want any part of your problems. Buddha

wouldn't like it."

"Fine, so maybe he won't pull over but just say it, Maria! Just _say _it!"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! ALL YOU DO IS FIGHT!

YOUR'RE LIKE LITTLE _KIDS_! ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAIN AND

I'M SICK OF IT. STOP YOUR _DAMN _COMPAINING AND GROW

_UP!_" Liz screamed.

Everyone stopped and just sat still shocked by Liz's outburst. After a

couple moments Max, who was sitting next to Liz in the backseat, said

gently and cautiously, "Liz? Liz, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just want to go home, Max. I'm sick of riding in a van

and, Max, I'm becoming more like you everyday," she said dissolving

into sobs. Max leaned over and pulled her into a comforting hug while

everyone else got out of the van into the motel parking lot. Max and

tried to protect her. She gave up everything for him and he had hurt her

again. He didn't mean it but he did. While Max held her Kyle pulled into

the motel parking lot and everybody quietly got out.

"Space boy and I will go ask what the price is." Maria offered.

"Ok, Kyle and I will go check the area." Isabel supplied. Max knew they

were just doing it to give Max and Liz some space and he was grateful.

About 10 minutes later Liz calmed down enough to sit up.

"Max, I'm sorry," she said avoiding his face.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault.

I should have thought of all this before I healed you."

"No, Max it isn't your fault. You didn't know Nesado was going to

come and expose you. You didn't know Michael was going to kill Agent

Pierce."

"It is my fault, Liz. Everything is my fault. You, leaving Roswell, Tess,

my son. It's all my fault."

"No, Max, it's not. Tess betrayed _you_, not the other way around. Tess

killed herself which took the focus off of you for a while. We all knew

that we were going to have to run someday."

"But if I hadn't healed you this would have never happened. All of us

would still be safe. _All_ of us." Liz knew he was thinking of everybody

including Alex and his son. "Max, listen to me. None of this is your

fault. If you hadn't healed me I'd be dead, Max. I would have never

known how much you love me. Max, you are the best thing that has ever

happened to me. Being healed by you was the _best thing_ that ever

happened to me. Right now it may seem like this is never going to end

but it will. I love you, Max and I would do anything for you. And I know

you would do the same. I know you would, Max." Liz said.

Max knew she was right. He would do anything for her. He would even

die for her, and he had. He risked everything to save her and he knew

how she really felt about it. And he was forever grateful. "I love you

too, Liz. I always will."

"MAX! Max, come quick!" Isabel suddenly screamed. Max and Liz

bolted out of the van as fast as they could and followed Isabel's screams

to the back of the motel.

"Isabel, what's wrong?" Max asked. Just then he saw Kyle lying on the

ground. He was convulsing and he had green sparks all throughout his

entire body, just like kind Liz had gotten from Max being too close to

her a few months ago.

"He just fell, Max. He just fell there was nothing I could do about it."

She said horrified. Michael and Maria came running around the corner

to see what had happened.

"He just fell and I couldn't help him." She said again as Michael pulled

her into a close, comforting hug. Max knelt down beside Kyle to try and

see what he could do about the situation. He didn't get very far when a

black car pulled up beside them and a man got out. Max stood up to be

ready to protect himself if he needed to against this stranger. But there

was no need, as soon as this man got out of the car Michael and Isabel

recognized him. It was the same man they had seen days ago at the rest

stop. He had been following them.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" Isabel demanded. "Tell

me now!"

"Wait just a second young Princess. Let me see what is wrong with your

friend. No doubt your brother's handiwork." said the stranger as he

moved past Isabel and kneeled next to Kyle.

"Max who is he?" Maria asked.

"I have no idea." Max answered.

"I'll tell you who he is, he is part of the FBI and he has been following

us!" Michael said.

"You always did jump to conclusions without knowing the full story.

That's why you were Second in Command, you were usually right.

Except this time your wrong." said the stranger while still inspection

Kyle. That shut Michael up. As they all watched the stranger ran his

hands over Kyle and a second later Kyle had stopped convulsing and lie

still.

"What did you do to him? Tell me!" Max yelled.

"Relax your highness, he'll be better in a moment. All I did was make

the side effects stop." said the stranger calmly.

"Who are you? _What _are you?" Max demanded.

"You're a shape shifter. Why are you here?" Isabel said.

"All right, I see I have no choice, I'll tell you." He said standing up.

Before he could go any further Kyle sat up.

"Kyle, you're ok!" Liz exclaimed.

She ran over to him while Max turned his attention back to the stranger.

"You have a promise to keep." he coldly reminded him.

"Ok, yes, I'm an alien. Yes, I'm a shape shifter. Yes, I have been

following you. No, I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

"What do you know about us?" Michael asked.

"I know that you are the Royal Four. I know you are Zan, Vilandra,

Rath, and… where's Ava? Where is your Queen?"

"She isn't here, she has no right to be here." Isabel replied coldly and

bitterly.

"Zan, where is she?" he asked again.

"My name, is Max and she isn't here. She is dead, just like the human

she killed before she tried to betray us. She no longer has the right to be

my Queen." he replied.

"But you need a queen."

"I have a queen and she is my one and only." he answered looking at Liz.

"An alien Queen, your royalty."

"Why do I need an alien queen? I'm not going back to Antar. Ever."

"As you wish your highness." The stranger said.

Liz was surprised that Max was letting him refer to him as the King.

"So, you never finished saying who you were." Kyle said.

"My name is Vindilo. I'm Rath's father. His real father." Everyone

looked at Michael.

"You mean, I've found... I really have a… a real… damn." Michael said

before he walked away.

"Michael? Michael wait up!" said Max going after him. "Michael,

what's going on?"

"I have no clue, Maxwell. I have no idea what the _hell _is going on. I've

never had a father before. You and Isabel have Mr. Evans. Even Tess had

Nasedo. I just had Hank."

"But you've always wanted a father Michael." said Isabel walking up to

them.

"Yeah, but I don't want a father anymore."

"Just talk to him Michael. Tell him how you feel, I'm sure he'll

understand." said Max with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I will. And stop laughing you two, I would have thought of that

sooner or later."

"No, you wouldn't have." Max said.

"And it would have been later anyway." said Isabel trying to lighten the

mood.

"Hey, um, Mr. Vindything. Can I talk to you for a sec? Michael asked.

"It's Vindilo and yes you can. What's up." he said as soon as they were

away from the others.

"I was thinking. I've never had a father. And personally, I don't want

one. I mean, let's just say you are my father, and I'm still not convinced

you are, where have you been this whole time? There have been no

recent sightings." Michael said trying to explain himself and failing

horribly.

"You're right, Rath…"

"It's Michael." he corrected him.

"Ok, Michael, there have been no recent sightings. I've been with you

the whole time. In Roswell, everywhere." he explained.

"Then why the _hell _didn't you come and rescue me?" Michael said

beginning to lose it.

"I had to protect you." he said.

"By leaving me somewhere! I have been through hell since I hatched!

But you already knew that didn't you? About how my friends had to

save me from an abusive home, about living on my own, about failing

high school! Even how I had to save my best friend from the FBI with

the help of a _stranger_! Everything! But it was too much for my own

_father_ to show himself, even once! Why did I ever want a father? I'm

much happier being an orphan!" Michael said and walked away shaking

with anger.

"Michael, at least listen!" Vindilo begged him.

Michael held his hand up as the street light above Vindilo exploded and

the tree behind him caught on fire. Vindilo watched him walk away with

tears in his eyes.


End file.
